1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved geophones and other motion or seismic sensors. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for reducing wind noise and other background noise that may interfere with signals sensed-by a geophone or other ground motion or seismic sensor.
2. Related Art
Noise can be a significant problem for the acquisition of high-quality seismic data. In general, there are two types of noise that are of particular concern. First is noise created by winds that blow against seismic sensors, such as geophones. Strong winds can interrupt seismic survey operations or decrease the detection range of sensors by reducing signal-to-noise ratios below acceptable limits. Second is acoustic noise. Seismic sensors such as geophones are also sensitive to ground motion induced by acoustic signals. Acoustic noise levels, therefore, also influence the signal-to-noise ratios recorded by such sensors, potentially limiting their detection capability.
One common practice for reducing the effect of wind and acoustic noise is to bury the sensor. However, burial of sensors is time consuming, and thereby costly. Also, local ground conditions may preclude the burying of sensors to depths which sufficiently reduce noise.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method for reducing the effects of wind and/or acoustic noise on geophones and similar sensors, which does not require the burial of such sensors.